1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to collaboration methods and systems that communicate across computer networks to obtain collaboration input from social networks.
2. Related Art
Obtaining useful information in a collaborative manner has only increased in difficulty despite tremendous increases in connectivity and the proliferation of portable communication devices. In today's competitive society, having in possession useful information at the right time and place is essential and is one of the keys to success in a competitive business environment. Furthermore, there is a significant need for obtaining useful information in purely social contexts as well, such as the need for friends to collaborate to determine when and where to meet.
Today, computer servers on the Internet implement powerful search engines that greatly improve upon prior manual information gathering processes. Anyone seeking information can enter a search query on a user interface provided on a device connected to the Internet. The search engines search for matches to the query and return the most relevant matches to the user interface. While Internet search engines greatly facilitate locating useful information, the searches were still limited to finding individual closest matches from a pre-existing pool of information.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.